Curious
by Sweetums128neo
Summary: It's Daisuke's 15th birthday, and everyone is excited Dark however, is the most excited of them all. He's going to give Daisuke a gift he'll never forget....Contains Lemon and Yaoi!GuyxGuy DaixDark! LAST AND FINAL CHAPTER IS UP! NO BONUS CHAPTER! SORRY!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **

Sweet: Hey everyone! 0 This is my first, (and maybe only) DN Angle Fan Fiction! -throws confettie and grabs the party hats- W00T!

Dark: --; Over inthusiastic...-whispers- A little crazy too...

Daisuke: Eh heh heh heh...-sweatdrop-

Sweet: -slaps a party hat onto Dai-chan- Here you go!

Dai: Don't call me Dai-chan!

Sweet: -in mock horror- But I would NEVER!

Dai: I can see what you write! Look here! -points to the fourth line-

Dark: ... >>;

Sweet: Uh...it's a typo...? -sweatdrop-

Dark: Anyways, I can't belive you made us GA-!

Sweet: -shushes him- Don't say that! You'll insult other people! Including me!

Dai+Dark: You're LES!

Sweet: No! I'm bi!

Dark+Dai: ...eh?

Sweet: Nevermind. Let's get the legal stuff over with. (BTW, Don't gimme flames for liking girls and guys. I'll send my rabid penguin, rooky, after you! 0o" rawr!)

I do not own DN Angel. If I did, I'd kill off the blonde impersonating brunett -coughRisacough.- And I'd put Dark and Daisuke together somehow.

Daisuke: -blushes a whole new shade of red- S-Sweetums! 0o;

Dark: ...you sick sick person you...I shall one day dance on your grave! 00" -laughs menicingly- BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Sweet:Okay...-..-; So anyways, I do not own this fic, so don't sue. I have nothing to give you, all I own is my little rabid penguin, Rooky! pets teh rabid-ness YOU WILL GET NOTING FROM SUEING ME! NOTING! 00;

/Dark talking to Dai/

/Dai talking to Dark/

/Dai-Chan! Dai-Chan, wake up/

Daisuke groaned. The sunlight filtering onto his bedroom floor below gave the white carpet an almost glow to it.

/Dark...leave me to sleep...please.../ He began drifting back into his wonderful hentai filled dreams, with a certain someone...

/Dai-Chan! Wake up! Today's a big day! YOU-HAVE-TO-GET-UP/ Daisuke yelped, almost hitting his head on the low ceiling above him. He always had wondered why his bed was so high up. He grunted, swinging himself over his bed, decending the ladder to the solid and soft ground. He jumped from the last two steps, landing with a soft 'thud' on the floor. He scratched his head, running his hands through his red spikey hair. His deep red eyes looked glassy, still waking up from his slumber.

Looking at the mirror on his desk, he saw not his own reflection, but that of another person. He looked to be tall and well built, yet almost delicate and slender. His purple hair jutting out infront of him, gave the impression of the 'bad boy' look, but the young tamer knew otherwise. His deep purple eyes gave him the look of wisdom when needed, or swoon an army of women, with just one wink. "Nande? Why'd you wake me up?" the boy said into the mirror. A reply came, almost echoed: he didn't notice, for he had talked to him many times through the mirror, and was used to the way his voice sounded.

"Why? Dont' you remember knuckle head? Today you turn 15!" he said, an all-knowing look on his face. Dai's eyes lit up, remembering today _was_ infact his birthday. "Oh yeah! You're right. I totally forgot." he said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. Dark rolled his eyes, tutting at him. "Well arn't we smart this morning." he replied, raising a slender purple eyebrow in a mocking manner. Daisuke ignored him, walking away from the mirror. "Hey! Don't walk away from me when I'm talking to you!" he heard him yell. /I can't. You live in me. Kinda hard to walk away from myself./ he said to Dark. He felt Dark shift inside, and sit crosslegged. /Well, you know what I mean.../ It was now Daisuke's turn to roll his eyes.

/You know what Dark/

/Hm/

Daisuke pictured a **very** rude handguesture towards the dark angel.

/What the HELL was that for/

Satisfied, the boy began to dress himself.

"Woah Niwa! Don't fall!"

A pair of arms helped to catch him, and Daisuke looked up, realizing it was Harada Risa. "H-Harada-san!" he stuttered, backing up and face turning red.

She smiled delictly. "Wow Niwa, that's the thrid time you fell today! And that's the thrid time I've helped catch you. But then after that you always," she paused watching the retreating form of the boy, yelling a lame excuse over his shoulder "Dissapear!" She 'Hmphed' and walked away, ignoring her fast-pace heartbeat.

--------------------------------------------------------

"Oh man! That was so damn close..." he said to himself. /I almost changed into you! Damn I hate this love gene.../

He heard Dark snort, and say /Well, if you didn't have that, think of all the artifacts that would still be out there, wreaking havoc! And.../ The older boy fell silent, and Daisuke was curiouse as to what more this DNA inside him was good for.

/And well...you would have never known me. I would never know you.../ Daisuke could feel his cheeks getting hot, at Dark's embarassing, but true, words. He felt Dark shift around uneaslily, his face also getting a tinge of red. They were silent for what seemed like hours, when Daisuke spoke up. /W-well, I have to get to home ec.../ He smiled in spite of himself. /I'll talk to you later though...see ya/ Dark grunted a 'good-bye' and dissapeared out of Dai's field of mind. The young Tamer sighed sadly.

"I-I'm sorry Dark..." he wispered before running out of the boy's restroom.  
"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear Dai-chaaaan! Happy Birthday To YOU!"

The young teen sucked in a deep breath. "Wait! You have to make a birthday wish!" Emiko pointed out. Daisuke thought a moment, his cheeks puffed out. Thinking this as quietly as he could, (so Dark wouldn't hear him) he thought/I wish...I wish me and Dark...could.../ He thought the rest, as he blew out the candles. His grandfather clapped, and his mother squeezed what air was left in him, out. "Ohhhh I'm so proud that my little Dai-chan is 15 years old!" she cried out. "M-mom...can't...breathe...suffocating..."

"Oh!" she released him quickly, smiling. He held his throat, coughing slightly. "Daisuke, be proud you are 15 today! You are slowly becoming more of a man everyday." his grandfather pointed out, beaming. "Thanks, Jii-chan!" Daisuke said, grinning widely. He began walking away, and his mother called to him, "Dai, arn't you going to have some cake?" He looked back over his shoulder, and smiled, looking rather wary. "No thankyou. I'll be in my room.." He continued walking, and darted up into his room. Turning on the lights, the sight of a small ball of white fur jumped at his face.

"Hiya, With! Good to see you." he cooed at the small rabbit, warming his chest. "Kyuuuuu!" it said happily, snuggling against him. Daisuke walked to his bed, and climbed up the ladder. With followed close behind. Sitting down, he brought his knees up to his chest, and layed his head on them. "With..." he began, "Why is it, that Dark tries being...distant with me? Does he really dislike me that much?" The creature watched the boy thathosted his master, and blinked, giving a soft coo of confusion. Daisuke watch him, and sighed. "How would you know? It's silly asking you this, you don't know why Dark does the things he does...;you're just here because you serve Dark. Not ask him why..." Daisuke sighed again, heavy with sorrow. 'Maybe he doesn't want that...he might of saw it...and was...disgusted with me...'

He pulled the covers up, and got under them, pulling them to his chin. He didn't know why the dark angel wasn't talking to him..or acknowleding his prescence...but he really couldn't take it...

A lone tear rolled down his cheek, as his eyes drooped, sleep taking over his body.

Sweet: OMIGOD! That was sad, ne?

Dai: Yeah...

Dark: You softies! -grumbles something about 'wusses'-

Sweet+Dai: -.-; Whatever!

Sweet: Please r&r! Reviews means another chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own DN Angel, Dai-Chan, or Dark-Kun. –cries- It's a sad, cruel world...-sniffle-

A/N: Hi all! –blows kisses- I didn't think I'd get 11 reviews! W00T! –stares- Uh...-sweatdrop- That's a lot of reviews for me...heh!

Now to answer reviews!

Kai19: Woo! That's good to know! XD

SesshyGirlFluffy: -sweatdrop- Thanks! Updating now! Lol

Ferrai: Isn't he though! Thanks for the review! 3

KagomeGirl21: They are really kawaii! 33 UPDATING!

Craze Izumi: I've loved them, since I started watching DN Angel. I won't let you down!

Prana Cloud: I know, it is sad, but it'll get happy! Promise! (And sexy too!XD)

KyoSohmaLuver: Iie! DON'T LET YOUR HEAD EXPLODE! I'll update! I don't want one of my loyal fans to be headless! –giggles-

Midoriyugi-chan: I know that it is Wiz, but I swear in the anime, that his name is With! I swear. I have only seen so much of the anime, so excuse me if anything is wrong. I am going by what I have seen in the amine, and what I have read in other fanfictions. (And NO I'm not taking anyone's ideas. Promise!) So, I'm sorry if that confused anyone, that's just what I'm using! -bows quickly three times- Gomen, gomen, gomen!

Inuyashas' Plaything: That's a lot of 'pleases'! - Of course I'll update soon! (I'm updating right now! XD)

Lyrona: I must say, that this reviewer gave me plenty of compliments! Domo arigato! -bows once again- I was going for the word "why" not "what". I did know that "nani" is "what" in Japanese, but thank you for pointing that out! I will put footnotes, if I use Japanese words. - You were a very helpful reviewer! Again, I thank you!

Jade: You and me both! W00T! Sexy seen coming up! Yay! And they are sweet, aren't they?

Okay! Enough with reviews! Thank you all that reviewed! I worship those reviews. -worships- XD Okay anyways, on with the story. Enjoy! -

/Dai talking to dark and vice versa/

"Spoken aloud"

'Thoughts'

(Author's notes/footnotes)

------------------------------------------------------------------------

A red haired boy tossed and turned in his bed, the covers once flat, now tangled in his arms and legs. He thrashed about, threatening to fall off his high perch. He was having a nightmare...one he wouldn't forget…

"_Dark!" His voice rang out into the empty and cold space that was his mind. He walked around, searching for that something…that something that could make him feel whole…_

"_Dark, where are you!" he cried out, tears forming at the corners of his eyes. He ran now, panicked for his good friend._

_Running and running, he came upon a door. Large wooden; oak at the look of it. His eyes wandered up, and he saw large door handles. He reached. Clasping his fingers around the handle, he tugged down, and pulled hard. The door creaked open slowly, and on the other side looked just as white and uninviting as the world he was in._

"_Oh man…" he gulped, shaking slightly. "I-I wonder if Dark is in there…" He gazed into the white nothingness for a moment longer, before deciding to enter. Walking carefully, (and quietly for he felt the need to be) he stepped through the door, and gasped sharply loosing his breath._

_It felt as if an ice cold bucket of water had been dumped over him. It the cold stung his eyes, so he closed them shut. The cold ran through his veins and body, freezing him so. He continued forward. It hurt…the pain wouldn't go away…_

_And then it stopped, as he emerged on the other side of the door, shivering. He felt his clothes, and his skin, but he didn't have a single drop of water on him. Rubbing his arms, he looked around, taking in his dark and bleak surroundings. He was in a large building, with a ceiling like a church, only much higher. The walls were black, with glowing paintings of symbols Daisuke just got dizzy looking at. There was a long path infront of him, which had small lights lining it. He started walking, walking, walking, walking, until he came upon a door, much like the other one he had passed through._

_He touched it, and grabbed the handle, pulling hard and opening the door. He pulled it all the way open and peered inside. What he saw made his heart stop, and his blood run cold._

_Dark was mounted on the wall, attached to it with chains that were glowing a gold color. Daisuke bolted to him, and stopped at the wall. "Dark…" he whispered, tears forming once again. He checked him up and down the best he could, without being able to touch him; everytime he got too close, he would be horribly shocked. He didn't appear harmed, and looked as though he was just napping. Daisuke tried calling his name._

"_Dark!" he yelled. The phantom thief didn't move. He tried again._

"_Dark! Wake up! Please…" he whimpered out. He watched him, and noticed something strange. He looked really pale…_

"_Oh Kami…"_(1) _He himself turned deadly pale as well. "Dark! Dark! WAKE UP DARK!" he screamed, tears streaming down his face._

_He wasn't going to wake up. The famous phantom thief Dark, was dead._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay...don't kill me please?

Dai+Dark: 00"

Me: Uhm...-sweatdrop- Like I said, don't kill me, please! I'm sorry this was such a short chappie, but I'm at school writing this. Hope my teacher doesn't see...-sighs- Well, R&R, means another chapter! 3 See you all later!

(1) KamiGod


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! XD Nice to see you all. Well, I just decided to write this up, because you all probably want an update by now. Also, I have been itching to improve my lemons. Yush. So, I hope this is good enough, while I'm trying to write this at school again. Enjoy the disclaimer and the slash-y goodness!

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own DN Angel, Dai-Chan or Dark-kun. Sad…ne? ;-; WARNING. Lemon alert! Lemon alert! Slash alert! Slash alert! BEWARE! scurries off

/Dai talking to Dark and vice versa/  
"Spoken aloud"  
'Thoughts'  
(Author's notes/footnotes)

(1)Iie-no  
(2)-Kudos to the person who can tell me what that is!  
(3)Anou-errr  
(4)-Double kudos to the person who guesses correctly what I meant by this. Which mind are they in? You tell me.  
Ai shiteru-I love you  
Baka-Idiot/moron/stupid/ect...

---------------------------------- --------------------------------------

/Daisuke. Daisuke, wake up! WAKE UP/

The red head jolted awake, sitting up. A cold sweat poured down his face, along with some warm tears. /Daisuke, are you alright? I saw that dream you just had….nasty…/D-Dark…/ The thief made a few reassuring noises, as the young tamer began to calm down. /Dark….you're talking to me./ He sounded relieved as he smiled faintly. Dark stiffened slightly. /Yeah…I am. Why wouldn't I be/ Daisuke furrowed his brow at this question, and replied slowly; carefully almost.

/Well….this afternoon, while I was in the restroom…what you said. You disappeared after that. Why/ Dark stayed silent. /Dark/ Then, Daisuke felt distant.

"What the--!" He felt as though he was being sucked into a vortex, only he was leaving his body behind. He tried to scream, yell for help, but he couldn't. His voice just refused to work. So he fell. He fell into a white nothingness that seemed all too familiar…and he passed out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Daisuke….Daisuke wake up…"

Daisuke groaned faintly. He was warm. Nice and warm, safe too. "Daisuke…c'mon bud, you've gotta get up…" The source of the voice was above him, and it shook him gently by the shoulders. "Iie(1)…" he mumbled incoherently. "I'm warm…let me sleep…" He snuggled deeper into the person's chest, sighing with contentment. "I didn't know you liked me that much, Dai-Chan." the person snickered from above. Something wet slid across his cheek(2), and he wiped it away. The same wet thing slid across his other cheek, and he wiped that away too. Finally, it slid down his nose, and someone kissed the tip. "What the--?" he said, opening his eyes part way. His vision focused, and he found himself in the lap of Dark.

"Ahh!" He jumped out of his lap, a horrified look on his beet red face. Pointing a finger, he began stammering. "Wha-wha-wha--?" Dark watched him, and tilted his head to one side, a smirk gracing his lips. "Dai, you look like a fish." he said, a teasing tone in his voice. Daisuke didn't know what to say. Part of his dream was coming true….but as for the other part… He turned from Dark, putting his hands behind his head. 'What the heck happened!' he thought quietly, but then remembered that Dark probably couldn't hear him. "Dai, you okay?" he heard from behind him. Turning around, he met Dark's gaze. "I…I don't know. What happened, and where are we?" he asked, getting up and sitting next to Dark, a bit farther away then Dark wanted. He frowned, but said nothing about their distance. "We're in your mind…well, our mind…anou(3)…you know what I mean, don't you?"(3) Daisuke nodded.

Dark leaned back on his elbows, and continued. "I brought you in here…everything we do, believe it or not, is just as real as if we were to go outside of here. Both of us." He looked towards the tamer, and smiled. Daisuke gulped, his blush freshened. "B-but where is my body? Outside of here." he said, gesturing to the white around them. "Your body is in bed, safe and sound. Time here practically stops, it moves so slowly. So if you were to do something that could take hours, it would measure to only minuets in the real world." Daisuke watched him. How would he know all of this…? "But…how is that possible? I mean, I don't think it's possible to make time go faster or slower….is it?"

Dark sat up, cross legged again, and paused before replying. "I'm not exactly sure how all this works…I kinda figured this after a few experiences…but that's beside the point." He watched the boy shift uneasily while sitting. "Dai...are you uncomfortable with me?" Daisuke gave a small yelp, before shaking his head. "I--iie! Of course not...I'm just…kinda tiered." he lied, faking a rather huge yawn. Giving him a skeptical look, Dark played along. "Really now? Well that's just too bad. Tell me, Dai. Have you ever been...curious?" Daisuke watched him cautiously. The thief was planning something. So, he had to be on the ball. "Curious about what?"

"Oh...your body for instance?" he replied. This threw Daisuke off balance. His body? What did that have to do with curiosity? "Wha? What do you mean, 'your body'?" he asked, trying not to look surprised at Dark's question. "Like...what feels good, or what gives you a little pleasure, or a tweak that can throw you into pure ecstasy." Daisuke actually stopped and thought for a moment. He really never thought about it before; his body had never occurred to him in that way. "I…I don't know." he said finally, giving a defeated sigh.

"Take off your shirt."

"What!" "You heard me Dai," the phantom thief said, grinning widely. "Take it off." Daisuke became more wary, as he slowly unbuttoned his pajama top, fingers fumbling now and again. Sliding it off, his chest and stomach were exposed and he shivered the air around him cold. "Now, relax."

Daisuke took a few deep breaths, and closed his eyes, relaxing his muscles as Dark had instructed. "Lie down, and keep still. Don't move, or open your eyes, whatever happens. Trust me?" Dark's voice sounded from in front of him. Daisuke hesitated for a split second, but then nodded, as he lied down. For a few moments, everything was silent except for the rustling of clothes. 'What is he going to--?' His thoughts were cut off, as he gasped. Dark's lips gently met his, as he lay still. What was going on!

Something wet prodded at his lips to open, and he did so almost instinctively. Dark's tongue maneuvered its way into Daisuke's mouth, exploring. It felt its way around, running into Daisuke's tongue, and stroking it slowly. This earned a small moan from Daisuke, as Dark swirled his tongue into his. Daisuke's cheeks flushed deeply, embarrassed at what he had done. 'But…' he thought, withering under Dark's body slightly, 'this is…am I…gay? But this feels…sooo right…my dream is coming true…' Dark pulled away, and Daisuke gulped down some fresh air, as his breathing slowed again. He kept his eyes closed the whole time, trying his best to keep the promise he had made to the thief. He felt hands on his head, as they gently tilted his head to one side, and a puff of hot breath in his ear whispered huskily, "How was that, Dai-Chan? Liked it didn't you?" he paused, chuckling slightly. "We've only gotten started though." Dark began kissing along Daisuke's jaw line, blowing cool air on it, and making him shiver. He left a trail of hot kisses down his neck, as he continued to go lower onto his chest, and quickly flicked a tongue over Daisuke's already hard nipples. Daisuke's already hard nipples. Daisuke gasped, and then moaned deeply. Dark grinned, a satisfied smirk on his lips, as he started sucking on the pebbled nipple. Letting his hand brush over his other one, he pinched it between his fore finger and thumb, rolling it gently. Daisuke's breath hitched, as pleasure pulsated through his body.

Dark stopped abruptly, and he blew cold air over Daisuke's nipples. He shivered at the cool air. Moving lower, he kissed along Dai's navel, sucking and nipping; earning small mewls and moans from the young tamer. Finally, he reached his pants, which were bulging slightly from Daisuke's erection. Softly and slowly, Dark ran his fingers over the lump, and Daisuke gasped, whimpering.

"D-Dark…" he mewled, as Dark continued to tease him. He looked up at Dai, whose face was red, and already sweating from the tease he was receiving. Dark smiled warmly, then grabbed Dai's pants, pulling them off, underwear and all. The sight before him was rather impressive. For being only 15, Daisuke had a rather large penis.

Dark continued to look at him, looking at him up and down, scanning his body. He squirmed under Dark's gaze, blushing even deeper.

"Dai…you're perfect…" Dark said, smiling warmly at the young tamer, who, in return, stared blankly back.

"….Really…?"

"Yes, really."

Dark again ran his fingers over Daisuke's hard erection, earning a moan from him. He rubbed his thumb over the tip, where pre cum was already forming. Slowly, and almost painfuly, Dark rubbed up and down Daisuke's shaft, making him gasp and squirm alot. Slowly, his pace quickened, and he had to hold down Daisuke's hips, to keep from moving. Daisuke continued to breath quick short breaths, as he came more and more near to his climax. Scencing this, Dark decided to give him maximum pleasure befor he came.

He let his tounge slide up and down his shaft, sucking on the tip gently. That was it. Daisuke was sent over the edge, coming all over himself, and the eager face of Dark, who lapped it all up with joy.

"Daisuke...I belive we are ready..." Dark murmmered, licking him clean, and kissing his nose.

"...Okay."

"Alright then, Dai-Chan. You'll soon be mine..."

---------------------------------------------------------------

Sweet: HA! Thought you were gonna see 'em screw each other in this chapter? Think again! More reviews means a faster update! Toodles!

Dai+Dark: Woah...-looks at each other, then sneaks off to an unoccupied room-


	4. Author's Note to 'Classified'

**EVERONE: This is simply an author's note dedicated to a person who insulted me, and didn't have the guts to log in and use their real username. So if you don't wish to read this, stop here at the bold. Thank you for your understanding.**

**Sweetums**

Hello everyone. I just wanted to say a few things to a reviewer who didn't even have the balls to log in and show me who they really are. 'Classified'? Oh brother. Well first of all, what really boils my blood is that you (Classified) couldn't even be man enough to log in, and show me who you really are. That's just not right. If I ever tell somebody that their story isn't good, I log on with MY name and tell them in a POLITE and CONSTRUCTIVE way. Not just leave a message that said something along the lines you did. D 

Second of all, you have no right to be so rude the way you were. I'm just starting to learn how to write really good fan fics, and you telling me that, 'You suck' thing really just…made me appalled. Really insulted. D: Didn't your mother ever teach you any manners:/

Third (Yep, final thing. I'm not one to rant on over nothing.), and final thing…thinks You know? I don't have anything else to say on this subject. Lucky you, Classified, 'casue if I had found another reason, I'd probably find a way to ramble on with it. Sorry to all my other wonderful and loyal readers for this intrusion on the fic. Please forgive me. bows slightly Good-bye!


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Hello all! Firstly, I want to say sanku for getting me to 50 reviews! I never thought I'd get more than 20 for this story, but I was happily mistaken. Domo arigato to you all that stayed with me, and reviewed! -passes out candy- XD

I also want to say that I thank those that said I write lemon well. I have never gotten such a high compliment in all my life. ;3; I'm a happy author! -dances- Whoo! Hopefuly you will still think that after I write this. :9 This is some (hopefuly) good stuff I'm writing for you all. Well, enough of the author's note, and on with the fic!

-flys away-

* * *

"Spoken aloud" 

'Thoughts'

(Author's notes/footnotes)

/Dai talking to Dark and vice versa/

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Dark-kun, Dai-chan, or any related charicters. Only the smutty, lemony, yaoi goodness is what I own (and the plot!). X3

* * *

_Last time:_

_"Daisuke...I belive we are ready..." Dark murmmered, licking him clean._

_"...Okay."_

_"Alright then, Dai-Chan. You'll soon be mine..."_

_

* * *

_Slowly, Dark kissed his way back up Daisuke's body, licking spicific spots and kissing along his neck. Meeting him face-to-face, he smiled, and leaned in, kissing him passionetly on the lips. Daisuke moaned again, then reached up a hand to tug at his shirt. The kaitou smirked, pulling away, and getting up. Surprised, Daisuke sat up, and watched him. Dark kept his glance away from Daisuke, but instead on his clothes. He rand his hand up his body, landing on the zipper to the sleveless jacket he wore, and tugged on it, pulling it down slightly as some of his chest was exposed. 

Daisuke watched him, a hint of hunger in his eyes, as he tugged on his zipper a little more, then a little more, until it was finally all unzipped, letting it slid off his arms and onto the floor into a small heap. The kaitou's upperbody was slim, yet muscular; this, reasoned Daisuke, was probably because he needed to be very fast at his work. Dark ran his hands through his hair, down his face, and over his chest, playing idily with one of his already hard nipples, the bulge in his pants growing slightly. Daisuke's gaze was fixed on the kaitou's upper body, letting his gaze wander just a tad, noticing the bulge in his pants. Dark ran his hands down his side, landing on his pants, but suddenly stopped as he heard a small wimper; he looked to the red-head who had wimpered at him.

"Dark-kun..." he wimpered again, his wide, ruby-red eyes widening slightly, "Can I...?" Dark blinked once, then smirked at his tamer'sforwardness. This wasn't like Daisuke, but seeing him like this must've been driving him crazy.

"Sure, Dai-chan..." he replied, walking back over to him, as Daisuke stood up, reaching out his hands to undo the button and zipper of the leather pants. He tugged at them gently, as they slid down Dark's hips slightly. Daisuke tugged again, harder, and they slid further off, revealing some of the skin of his throbbing member. Dark stifled a small moan that threatened to escape his throat, as the leather rubbed against his penis gently; this was pure torchur, but Dark did nothing to stop. Daisuke breathed in deeply, exhailing slowly, before tugging once more, the pants sliding down and off his body. Dark smiled, and sighed, relived that the bothersome pants were gone; Daisuke had closed his eyes as soon as the pants slid off his hips.

"Daisuke..." the kaitou said, smiling slightly at his flushed cheeks, even though he hadn't seen Dark in all his glory yet. "You _can _look." The tamer flushed deeper, then opened his eyes; Dark's member was large, and Daisuke's eyes went widder then thought possible.

"D-Dark...you're so..."

"Cute? Handsome? Hot? All out sexy? Why thank you, Dai-chan, I'm flattered." Dark said quickly and smoothly, leaning down and lifting his chin to meet his eyes. Amythist met ruby, as Dark's member throbbed again. "Lay back down." he commanded, as Daisuke got back down, onto his hands and knees. Dark kneeled, then brought his hand around to Daisuke, who began sucking on three of his fingers egerly. He sucked and licked, slicking them down with as much saliva thatcould stay on. Feeling this was enough, Dark pulled away, and promptly inserted one in roughly. Daisuke yelped, the feeling new and a tad uncomfertable. Dark pushed in his finger, searching for a sweet spot...

Suddenly Daisuke yelped in pleasure, and moaned out, "Do it again!" Dark smiled, for he couldn't refuse such a sexy cry. He pulled out his first finger, then insertedtwo, hitting the same spot as Daisuke cried out in pleasure. Repeating this action a few times, pushing in three, he stopped as he pulled them out, and kissed along Daisuke's neck.

"Are you ready, my sweet little Dai-chan?" he murmmered into his ear, as Daisuke shivered and nodded, Dark leaning back, positioning himself at Daisuke's entrence. "This might hurt a bit, but it'll feel good really soon."

Daisuke nodded again, bracing himself. Dark slowly slid himself in, as Daisuke squeezed his eyes shut; Dark was so large, and it did hurt alot! Finally all the way in, and buried to the hilt, he shivered as he let Daisuke adjust to his abnormal size. Again Daisuke nodded, and Dark slid out almost all the way, before slamming back in. Daisuke yelped again wincing in pain. Dark repeated this action a few times, and each time it felt a little less painful, until finally he was moaning in pure estacy.

"Dark!" he moaned out, as Dark's pace picked up conciderably. Dark reached a hand around to the young tamer's member, pumping it in time with his moans. Daisuke was tensing, his climax coming on fast.

"D-Dark...I'm...I'm gonna..."

For the second time tonight, he came, spraying the white sticky liquid all over himself and the hands of the kaitou. Feeling the muscles in Daisuke tense, Dark came too, pumping in and out to get every last drop he could. They both were exausted, as Dark colapsed upon Daisuke too weak and tiered to pull out. However after a few minuets, Dark struggled to get out and off of Daisuke, laying next to him and pulling him into his arms.

"Daisuke...thank you so much..." Dark murmmered, snuggling his face into Daisuke's hair.

"For...what?" he asked, glancing up at his new lover. Dark smiled handsomly, kissing his forehead affectionetly. "For giving me this...I couldn't of ever dreamed it would be so wonderful...but this was also my gift to you..." Daisuke sighed happily, snuggling into his chest with contentment.

"I love you Dark..." he murmmered.

"I love you too, Daisuke...Happy Birthday..." he said quietly, before they both drifted off into a soundless sleep.

* * *

Sweet: I am totally loving myself right now! I acctualy finished a story for once! Whoo XD If I get just the right amount of reviews, I'll throw in a special bonus chapter!

Daisuke: -clinging onto Dark's waist- :3

Dark: -holding onto Dai, snuggling into his hair- ;D

Sweet: D'awww...so cute. Please R&r!


End file.
